1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a built-in antenna apparatus, and more particularly to a built-in antenna apparatus comprising a plurality of antenna blocks arranged so as to form varieties of the antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the mobile communications terminal is provided with multiple functions such as wireless link, digital broadcast reception, GPS (Global Positioning System) positioning, RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) and short distance communications.
In order to perform such multiple functions, the mobile communications terminal requires a particular antenna apparatus proper for each of the functions. The antenna apparatuses mounted in the mobile communications terminal are generally classified into two kinds according to the mounting position, i.e. the external antenna mounted outside the terminal housing, such as whip antenna and a helical antenna, and the internal antenna, such as an inverted F-type antenna, a planar inverted F-type antenna, a diversity antenna and a micro-strip antenna. The recent tendency of the mobile communications terminal toward miniaturization has led to the frequent use of the internal antenna apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional internal antenna apparatus comprises a patch antenna 3 having a length of about) λ/4 arranged above a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) 2 with a given gap between them, and a grounded pin 4 and current supply pin 5 arranged in the given gap.
Referring to FIG. 2, the patch antenna 3 may be the MRA (MEMS Reconfiguration Antenna) 3a mounted in a predetermined mounting space, which comprises a plurality of antenna pixels 3b and an RF (Radio Frequency) switch 3c between two adjacent antenna pixels 3b. The MRA 3a may serve as a multiple frequency band antenna for working at various frequency bands by means of the antenna pixels 3b selectively activated by turning on/off the RF switch 3c. 
However, the conventional internal antenna using the MRA is made as a single unit integrally formed, and therefore, if the manufactured MRA antenna does not give desired properties, it must be reconstructed. Namely, there are no means of accommodating the antenna according to the antenna characteristics, the external shape of the mobile terminal and the available mounting space.